Creatures Wiki:JRChat Substitute
http://www.chatmaker.net/chatap/rooms/JRChat/ - or this as an alternative? Sgeo 16:37, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): In the event of JRChat being down, this page can be used instead. Use ~~~~: in front of each line of text. Sgeo 16:41, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Before you enter your line, please leave a blank line. Sgeo 19:05, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Please don't play with timestamps, and please add lines in the correct order. Thank you. ---- Sgeo 16:43, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Hello all! :-). Somehow I doubt this would be the same as chat... GreenReaper 17:03, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): This sucks! Bring back JRNet! Nornagon: Man, this is stupid. :P Nornagon: Yes indeedy. Past-changeage. bd_ 17:06, 3 Jan 2005 (PST) joins. bd_ 17:06, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Hello. GreenReaper 17:07, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Hi there. bd_ 17:07, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Might this be more practical? HaverNet Nornagon: Get the latest one and point it at odin.haverdev.org :) Pfft, this has far lower user requirements. Plus it can do URLs and pictures! :-) ElasticMuffin 17:15, 3 Jan 2005 (PST) joins. Nornagon: Pah. Pictures are overrated. ElasticMuffin 17:15, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): GR- You fail. :P If you do use aforementioned program, make sure to tell me about bugs. ^_^ bd_ 17:17, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Not to mention you can change the past here. GreenReaper 17:18, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): And the future! Nornagon: Oh no, what are we going to do?! bd_ 18:07, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): I don't know about you, but I'm going to buy a sombrero. GreenReaper 18:13, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): I'm going to hope LummoxJR gets the JRChat server up again before we all go insane. *grins* bd_ in a sombrero 17:17, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): This is bd_ from 24 hours in the future! If you turn the wiki into a chat medium, a great disaster will befall the world! Sgeo 18:50, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): irc://irc.freenode.net/creatures or Freenode channel: #creatures Sgeo 19:05, 3 Jan 2005 (PST) tries to resist the urge to sign with --~~~~ at the end of each line. Sgeo 19:31, 3 Jan 2005 (PST): Bye all Sgeo 04:52, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): Will someone post here when JRChat is back? GreenReaper 08:03, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): I'll try to remember to. :-) Don 08:04, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): Well, this is an experience :) GreenReaper 09:16, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): Experience the incredible on the Creatures Wiki! (drinks not included) ElasticMuffin 16:06, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): This is the laggiest chat room I've ever seen :D GreenReaper 16:22, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): It's not our fault you have a laggy connection! Sgeo 16:30, 4 Jan 2005 (PST): I agree with ElasticMuffin on that one... Don 13:12, 5 Jan 2005 (GMT): JRChat is back and, I'm sorry guys but, I'm relieved! :) ---- GreenReaper 17:44, 21 Jan 2005 (PST): Seems to be down again! Hope it comes back soon . . . Sgeo 17:46, 21 Jan 2005 (PST) is impressed at the speed at which the wiki gives us news about JRChat GreenReaper 18:28, 21 Jan 2005 (PST): If only I could be impressed at the speed with which it came up after a reboot! ;-p Sgeo 64.12.116.131 23:49, 21 Jan 2005 (PST)~: It's back! ---- -- 15:04, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT): Down again, alas. bd_ 15:09, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT): Conveniently, I just recently hacked together a quick telnet chat server to test a telnet server lib of mine :) telnet bd.beginyourfear.com 10010 bd_ 15:10, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT): nb, you may want to use a mud client with that Wolf 00:42, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT): Strangely, when JRC went down this time, my net died too. Crazyness... -- 00:44, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT): I guess now we know what ISP the server is using. ;-) Wolf 00:51, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT): heh. Naw, my computer worked fine again after a restart. Probably just being brutally cut off from the server killed it. -- 00:59, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT): Well, the JRChat server would probably work fine, too, if anyone could restart it! Emy 01:08, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT)So, basically, we're out of luck until Lummy actually notices that JRChat is down (which could be a while, unless someone sees him popping onto AIM or something). -- didn't know LJR used AIM . . . Anduin 20:24, 11 Apr 2005 (US-CST) : This is pretty boring. Is there any way to actually contact LJR without leaving it to chance of running into him? :P Clucky 15:50, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Oh, my liver! -- 16:46, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT): I don't think we have to consider cannibalism just yet, Clucky . . . Wolf 15:58, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT): Don't give me ideas, GR. It really sucks that the only way JRC ever comes back online is by a stroke of luck, like LJR actually checking the server status. Well, at least this way everything is logged. 207.97.185.102 16:02, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT): LummoxJR can be contacted on BYOND (which I'm not able to do today, and also I might not be online at all) (This is Sgeo, just too lazy to login) Wolf 16:23, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT): Quick question, is C3 old enough to be considered abandonware yet? -- 17:20, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT): Uhhh . . . none of them are, seeing as they're actually being sold - see Creatures series compilation packs. I actually recieved a copy of Creatures Exodus in the mail today (present for a friend). Don 18:13, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT): It's only been a year since Gameware remastered and re-released all of the Creatures games so they're still far from being considered abandonware. *pokes JRChat* Anduin 16:40, 15 Apr 2005 (CST) : *shuffles around* This is pretty lame. I hope even more than in my last whining that the real chat's up soon.... 00:16, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC): Sine isn't the real chat? *converted to Sine a while ago* 23:42, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC): JRChat's back! Anduin 21:04, 18 Apr 2005 (CST): Ah Sgeo, this is the JRChat Substitute, not the Sine, so that would be the "real chat!" LOL. But I can understand your point I suppose.... Jacob I hope JRChat stays up this time :\ Anduin 14:21, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC): I want JRC back! Come back, oh chat! -- 04:32, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC): Likewise! ---- 24.214.61.58 18:00, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) (Nish): I want JRChat back...I have to celebrate my second place win! -- 03:18, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC): I found LJR over at BYOND - it's back up now. ---- --24.23.215.109 05:38, 27 May 2006 (UTC) it's been a while since anyone posted on here, so I took the liberty of posting this. feels kind of nostalgic. I used to play Creatures all the time when I was younger. lol. I remember I got Creatures 1 for my 7th birthday... those were the days. I think... hehe... GreenReaper(talk) 05:39, 27 May 2006 (UTC) You know the reason people aren't chatting here is that JRChat is still running, right? :-) Goron 1:00, 30 July 2006 (EST): Dammit, what the hell man? JRC is down... AGAIN! And my MSN isn't working either! What the hell man?! WHAT THE HELL?! --GreenReaper(talk) 05:02, 30 July 2006 (UTC) It's a conspiracy! ElasticMuffin 17:52, 30 July 2006 (UTC): We don't believe in conspiracies here! ---- Wolf 21:57, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Since I know none of you will check my userpage, I'll post this here as well. Good luck and good bye. Nintendo 6444 12:53, 15 August 2006 (UTC): ??? ---- dawncloud 16:04, 09 November 2006 (GMT): I hope I didn't break your page. I tried to coppy everything whaat you guys did. I need to know where/how to chat to you people live - there are some people I would like to talk to and I would also like information on somebody. It looks like JR Chat is no longer in use, so if somebody could email me your IRC server or whatever it is you use (and instructions on how to use it as I do not know much about this sort of thing) at dawncloud88 at yahoo dot com with something in the subject line so I know it is not spam. In particular I am looking for a Dylan Hardison. Thank-you and sorry if I broke your page somehow. KC11 9:47, May 11th 2007 (Pacific): *walks in on the page* This place is dead and it sucks. *looks at dawncloud's post* I know its been three hundred years since you made that post, but JRchat is still in use, even if it is down at the mo. *leaves* --Tails Clock 05:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Hello! It's doen again, and I really wanted to talk to some people about creatures. I haven't played it in like 10 years. Seeing this site has brought so many memoris back but I have no-one to talk to about it now =(. I'd most prefer to talk to GR, or just any creatures lover. Since MSN is better than using a wiki page or this chat thingy that's down, here's my address: Lyndenidcool@yahoo.co.uk 02:19, 31 October 2008 (UTC): (Stonecutter) Looks like no one has been around for a while. I sort of got distracted for the last 5 years or so by my degree, but I graduate in a month so no more distractions from the important things. It'd be good to catch up on what everyone's been up to. Anyway, I'm contactable on dr.d.mason at gmail dot com these days, drop me a line (it'll give me an excuse to put of study a bit longer). Bubo 04:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC): irc://irc.dal.net/creatures